


Mine and Yours

by gaiseggplant



Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Heart-to-Heart, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Might Guy, Peeping, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Kakashi’s there for Guy. He always wants to be.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716019
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> My limited research on omegaverse will probably be especially clear here since this chapter has actual sex.

Guy was in heat. Kakashi had heard Ebisu and Genma say that clear as day. Kakashi was a certified genius, but there was too much information for him to process. Guy was an omega, and Guy was in heat, and Kakashi’s heart was in his throat as he raced down the street.

He didn’t even have to think about directions. He knew the way to Guy’s apartment by heart.

He didn’t consider knocking on Guy’s front door. It wasn’t the way Kakashi usually entered Guy’s apartment, anyway. He usually did it this way, scaling up and perching outside Guy’s window. Usually, he’d tap on the window or just barge in unannounced and make himself at home, lounge on Guy’s couch or his bed or watch his TV or dig through his fridge. He’d casually say hello, like he lived there himself, and Guy was always happy to go along with it. Guy always welcomed Kakashi with open arms.

Instead, this time, he concealed himself and peered in.

And there it was, in the most beautiful sight Kakashi had ever seen: Might Guy in heat.

Like Kakashi had expected, he was naked, his jumpsuit and underwear lying discarded in the corner of his bedroom. He had his legs spread wide, his fingers thrusting within his slick asshole. He tipped his head back slightly and let out a soft muffled moan. He was begging quietly, coming more and more unraveled by the second.

Without even thinking, Kakashi pushed up the tilted side of his headband exposing his Sharingan. It spun, tracked Guy’s every movement and tremor, committed the scene to memory, because this was so much better than all of Kakashi’s fantasies.

Before he could do anything to stop it, Kakashi felt his cock harden. It was annoying. He shouldn't be getting turned up by this. That was his best friend, and a nagging guilt weighed on Kakashi for spying on him like this at all.

But those _moans_.

Kakashi couldn’t move from his spot. He couldn’t make his body turn around and leave, and he certainly couldn’t allow his body to open the window and burst in there to be with Guy.

So, he stayed where he was, frozen in place, keeping his eyes on Guy.

Guy was a capable jonin. One of the strongest elite shinobi that the village had to offer. He knew Kakashi’s chakra better than anyone. He must have sensed Kakashi’s presence by now.

If Guy wanted Kakashi to leave, he’d say so, wouldn’t he?

So, it was fine for Kakashi to stay and watch as long as Guy didn’t make him go, wasn’t it?

Maybe that line of logic wasn’t as foolproof as Kakashi liked to think it was. Guy was in the middle of a heat, so Kakashi didn’t know if his attention was even capable of being at full alert at the moment. But it was hard to think logically when all the blood had rushed from Kakashi’s brain straight to his groin.

Kakashi kept his eyes on Guy, watching as he masturbated. He memorized every detail.

Guy’s skin glistened with sweat, his inner thighs shone with his juices, and his lips were sensually parted to allow his sounds of pleasure to escape. His limbs quivered with pleasure as he stroked himself, pinching his nipples with the fingers of one hand, fondling and teasing himself while he fucked himself with his other hand. His beautiful black hair fell in waves across his face, his black eyes half-closed in bliss, and he was just so beautiful.

Hearing those sounds, seeing that sight, it was so erotic. His chest felt tight, and his knees felt weak. Kakashi would do anything for him. Kakashi would do anything to have Guy.

Just as Kakashi thought that, he heard his name loudly moaned in Guy’s voice.

Clear as a whistle, a low, breathy “Ka… kashi…”

It had to be his imagination. His alpha giving him hallucinations, letting him hear what he wanted to hear, trying to shake his resolve and mix up Kakashi’s feelings for Guy. Kakashi hated this twisted perversion of his romantic feelings for Guy, the way his alpha wanted him so badly. He hated how realistic it made it sound.

Kakashi heard his rival’s moan out loudly again, “K-Kakashi,” which only enhanced Kakashi’s fantasy. His voice was low and raspy and Kakashi felt the sound reverberate straight to his dick.

If Kakashi was in there with him, he really would make Guy scream his name like that. He’d plunge into him until all Guy could do was shudder and beg Kakashi for more. And Guy would like it. Guy would like everything he gave to him.

Once, when they were younger, Guy announced to Kakashi that it was Guy’s birthday and he practically begged him for a gift, because he’d never ever gotten a birthday present from a friend his own age. Kakashi was an easily annoyed little brat back then, so just to get Guy to leave him alone, he gave him the closest thing on hand: one of Kakashi’s old beat up kunai. It was worthless, dulled, and unusable, and Kakashi was going to throw it away anyway. But even to the stuck-up brat that Kakashi used to be, something made him crack a smile at the way Guy’s face lit up and the way he hopped up and down happily and told Kakashi that he loved him so, so much, that Kakashi was his most precious, treasured, bestest friend and he’d remember this moment forever.

Guy still had that old useless kunai. He loved it, just because it was a present from Kakashi.

If it was from Kakashi, Guy would love anything. But Kakashi really should give Guy much nicer things. He should give Guy the better things that he deserved.

 _“Like an orgasm or a knot or an ass full of my cum,”_ his alpha suggested.

Guy would love that, too. He would love feeling Kakashi’s cock pounding into him until he came undone. Because Guy liked everything about Kakashi. Because Guy loved Kakashi, almost too much.

“Mmh—Aah—That feels so good— _Kakashi_!”

Kakashi shivered when he heard a particularly loud moan from Guy—Kakashi’s name again, this time _begging_ for Kakashi’s knot— and the front of his uniform trousers became damp with his own precum. Almost subconsciously, he slipped a hand below the waistband and grasped his cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head almost instantly and he hissed with pleasure.

“Harder, Kakashi—”

Guy was incredible. Even just like this, without being able to catch even a whiff of Guy’s scent, he had Kakashi this sensitive already, just from the sight of that body, the sound of those moans…

“Oh, god, yes, just like that, Kakashi…!”

Kakashi’s imagination was so vivid, it felt like he could really hear Guy saying all those things. Kakashi palmed his manhood slowly, thumbing the slit and spreading precum along the length as he lazily stroked it in his hand. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hold in the groans and instead released a deep, muffled growl.

Another wave of shame washed over him.

This was something else he shouldn’t be doing. Letting himself get lost in this fantasy again at a time like this.

He shook his head and bit his lip so the pain would jolt him out of those thoughts, like it would free him from a genjutsu. It always worked well enough.

Except this time, it didn’t.

He could still hear Guy’s voice.

“Kakashi… Ka- Kakashi, Kakashi…!”

It slowly became apparent that it was real. Guy really was screaming Kakashi’s name, begging for Kakashi’s knot.

His ears perked up in surprise and delight.

Guy wanted him. Guy wanted Kakashi.

Kakashi felt his chest swell with pride. It felt good to be desired.

Fiddling with the lock on Guy’s window was as second-nature to Kakashi as coming to Guy’s house in the first place. He could disable the simple traps without a thought. In well under a second, he had Guy’s window open and shut. He was inside Guy’s room before he had time to second guess himself.

Once his mind finally caught up to his body, Kakashi regretted following the impulse as soon as it was too late to turn back.

The moment he opened the window to Guy’s bedroom, his sensitive alpha nose was immediately assaulted by the aroma of horny, heated omega pheromones. He felt his stomach coil with unbelievable pleasure. Kakashi's heart stuttered in his chest before picking up pace, thumping so hard he was sure Guy must be able to hear it. The entire room was filled with Guy’s heady scent, so suffocating and overwhelming that Kakashi had to physically hold himself back from jumping onto Guy then and there.

Guy whipped his head around to look at Kakashi, seeming surprised. Guy’s face was decorated with a pretty cherry-red blush. Guy’s chest heaved as he gawked at Kakashi. Kakashi felt his cock twitch at the sight of Guy’s bottom lip dropped open in a pant. He looked so absolutely vulgar, so obscene. His ears were pink, his cheeks were red, his already dark eyes looked nearly black because his pupils were so dilated. Ebony locks matted with sweat, face red and feverish, droplets of sweat falling from his chin onto his glistening toned chest. His dark eyes glinted dazedly in the light, serious but clouded with arousal. Those eyes were looking straight at Kakashi, watching his expressions and his movements.

Just a few feet away was everything that Kakashi had ever wanted. It was heaven, in its most torturous form.

A deep twist in his abdomen drew Kakashi out of his reverie and he felt his face flush with arousal. As soon as his pungent heat pheromones hit Kakashi’s system, Kakashi felt completely enraptured with Guy’s biological calling. It was as though he were asking for Kakashi, and Kakashi only, to satisfy him.

It took everything Kakashi had to hold onto the little self-control he could currently muster up. He felt tingly and numb and could barely breathe.

He was usually so much better at controlling himself, at keeping his alpha at bay, at not rushing into things on impulse like an overzealous idiot. It was usually so easy. Then again, Guy always had a way of effortlessly shaking Kakashi’s deepest resolves, of tearing down Kakashi’s strongest walls.

It was overwhelming. Kakashi wanted to draw closer to him, bury his nose in that scent. He wanted to flip him over and fuck him into the floor and give him exactly what he’d just been begging for.

It was everything he’d always wanted, but he couldn’t even admit that. He couldn’t just say it. He watched Guy’s pupils dilate and then the omega was sniffing the air. Kakashi wondered if it was as difficult for Guy to keep his thoughts steady right now as it was for Kakashi. He wanted to ask if Kakashi’s scent was affecting him, too.

Belatedly, Kakashi realized that Guy was his destined mate. He had to be. Kakashi chuckled wryly to himself and wondered if Guy had known how right he was when he called Kakashi his “man of destiny” all those years ago.

Remembering Guy when he was little and cute with longer, more unkempt hair and chubbier cheeks, and how long they had known each other, brought Kakashi back to his senses long enough for him to stop where he was and clap a hand over his face. Even through the barriers of his mask and his hand, Guy’s scent was still intoxicating.

“…Genma doesn’t help you with your heats?” Kakashi said conversationally, because it was the easiest thing he could think to say right now.

It seemed to take tremendous effort, but Guy gathered his thoughts well enough to be a bit conversational, too. “…Just the mark,” he answered.

“Weird, it seems like he’d offer. He said he was taking care of you.” Kakashi felt like a timid school kid with a crush, asking indirect questions like “I bet your boyfriend must think that’s cute?” in hopes of the response “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“He offered. I turned the offer down.”

It was exactly the answer Kakashi had been hoping to hear.

It must have taken an insane amount of self-control for an omega to not take an alpha’s offer to satiate their lust, not even during their first heat. But then again, Guy was Guy. Guy was one of the most stubborn men Kakashi had ever come across. This proved that more than anything.

“Impressive. You’re as strong as ever… You wouldn’t accept just anybody, would you, Guy? You always know what you want.” He knew what he wanted when he chose his rival and chased after him until he made Kakashi choose him back. He knew what he wanted when he chose to be a shinobi even with his shortcomings, and he kept at it until he became one of the strongest in the world. He knew what he wanted when he picked the jumpsuit and kept wearing it no matter what anyone said.

Guy was the real deal. Unflappable.

Kakashi smiled. Guy was a cut above the rest. This was his rival, and this was still the strongest man Kakashi knew.

“I don’t need any pity. I’m strong. I can take care of myself. I always have,” Guy said.

Kakashi’s smile softened sympathetically. Guy was strong, but wasn’t always open about everything. He could be more secretive than most people assumed. But not without rhyme or reason.

Guy simply hid his own pain. Guy preferred to look strong in front of others and wait until he was alone to lick his wounds, because Guy had had to fight for all his life to earn every bit of power and recognition he had. He never wanted to feel like he was dragging anyone down.

It finally sunk in. Maybe it wasn’t the only reason, but that was at least part of the reason Guy had hidden it from Kakashi.

“…We’ve always taken care of each other, actually,” Kakashi said, his voice just loud enough to be heard past the muffling of his own hands.

Guy’s eyes snapped up to Kakashi’s in distant surprise, a confused, uncertain laugh of disbelief coming from his lips. “What? That doesn’t sound like you.”

“But it’s true,” Kakashi pressed on, barely managing to keep his thoughts focused on this conversation and not on his alpha’s desire to ravage Guy. “You’ve taken care of me. I’ve taken care of you. We’ve always had each other’s backs. I don’t think that’s pity.”

It was almost funny in a twisted, painful way; they completed each other.

“Remember when you picked a fight with those jonin for insulting your dad, and I stepped in to knock them out for you? Remember when they wouldn’t make a grave for my dad, and you stayed up all night and helped me dig one with your bare hands, until they were sore and bloodied? Remember when I cut lightning in half to keep you safe? Remember when I got back from that mission and passed out because I’d been hiding the fact that I had a cold from everybody, and I managed to keep up the act until the second I saw you, and then I just collapsed in your arms? You stayed by my side the whole time until I was better.”

Kakashi could practically see the gears turning in Guy’s mind as Guy recalled their long and storied lives together, too.

Guy looked at Kakashi, uncharacteristically subtle tears dancing along the edge of his long eyelashes. His quivering frown twitched into a smile and his dark eyes focused on Kakashi.

That made it so much harder for Kakashi to focus. Nevertheless, he persisted, keeping his breaths shallow and breathing through his mouth instead of his nose.

“We’re strong because we’ve been together, right, Guy…? Even in moments of weakness, we’re strong if we’re by each other’s sides… right? At times like that, we’re strong because we take care of each other, I think…”

Guy’s eyes widened at the honest sentiment. “Kakashi…”

“…Are you okay, Guy?” Kakashi managed to string together. It sounded lame and obvious, but it kept the conversation going, since Guy’s answer was a whimpered, “It hurts.”

“Guy…”

“It hurts.” Guy found it difficult to speak around the lump of desire in his throat. He wanted to lie, to say, _Yes, I’m fine, Kakashi, all good, never better, your rival’s not weak!_ But the honest truth was that he was so hard it hurt, and the arousal spooling in his abdomen was veering dangerously close to the edge of the line where pleasure gives way to discomfort. So again, Guy whimpered, “Kakashi, it hurts…”

“Guy… You know I’d do anything for you.” Kakashi swallowed audibly. “I can help. I want to help you.”

 _“I want to fuck you and fill you up and mate you and claim you_ ,” his alpha supplied mentally.

Kakashi bit his lip again to jolt those thoughts away.

Losing Guy would be the worst possible thing that could ever happen to Kakashi. Guy wasn’t just someone that lit Kakashi’s desire on fire. Guy was someone who made Kakashi laugh, he was someone whose apartment Kakashi could always crash at, he was someone who Kakashi knew would wait for him to return from every mission and greet him with a smile on his face because he didn’t know what an awful person Kakashi was.

Guy was Kakashi’s oldest friend. Guy was the love of Kakashi’s life.

Kakashi needed air. He needed to think clearly again. He wanted to help Guy, but maybe they both needed a few minutes of space. He needed to—

“Please.” The plea fell almost mutely from Guy’s lips.

Kakashi blinked.

Across the room, Guy began to touch himself again, moaning loudly, beckoning him to come closer. Kakashi lifted his head to look at him, enchanted by the sight of his naked body.

Guy’s mouth fell open, a high pitched mewl falling from his lips and echoing around the room as his ass dripped as much as his cock was. Guy’s eyes were trained on Kakashi, and Kakashi wondered if Guy knew how hungry he looked. Guy wiggled and turned slightly so his ass was facing Kakashi to reveal a pink hole, shining with slick. “Please…”

Kakashi just watched, dumbfound, as Guy pressed his index finger into his quivering hole, putting on a show for his best friend. Kakashi struggled to stay where he was, standing back as he watched the omega press his finger deep inside his hole, head turned back to check Kakashi’s reaction.

Part of him had expected Guy to turn him down, tell him no, and it’d hurt like hell, enough that it’d jolt his alpha into obedience. Kakashi would have time to go hide in his room and ride it out alone. He almost wondered if this was another hallucination where his alpha was just showing him what he wanted to see again.

However, part of him knew Guy loved him enough that he might actually want Kakashi as much as Kakashi wanted him.

Kakashi took a moment to recover from the high. He forced himself to have the wherewithal to ask for clarification. “‘Please?’” he parroted, voice cracking.

“Please help…” Guy panted out. “I want you…. Only you, Kakashi. There’s no one I’d trust more or want more right now than you… Rival… I want you so much, it hurts. Kakashi, please…”

His heart skipped a beat.

The confession was exactly what Kakashi felt and for some reason, that gave him confidence that everything really would be okay. Or maybe that was wishful thinking, another hallucination from his alpha.

Either way, it worked. Immediately, heat coursed through Kakashi’s body. His pants felt tight, getting tighter, and he could finally smell the scent of Guy’s arousal. Every inch of his body was heightened with senses and Guy was just lying there, begging him and beckoning with one hand while the other delved deep into his body. “Kakashi, please…”

Guy stared indulgently at him. Kakashi wondered if Guy could see the flush staining his face, which no doubt extended further downward.

“Are you sure about this...?” Kakashi whispered.

Guy jerked his head in a nod.

“What do you want?”

“I want you. Now.”

“Gotta be specific, Guy,” Kakashi coaxed, partially because he didn’t want any misunderstandings between them, and partially because he wanted to hear Guy say it.

Guy pouted, an annoyed sort of frustration on his face that was very like him, and it hit Kakashi even harder. This was Guy, the real Guy, and here he was, voice still trembling with desire as he spelled it out, “I want you to fuck me, Kakashi... I want your knot…”

“That's more like it. Good boy,” Kakashi commended, almost tauntingly. The praise made Guy’s face light up with joy, which made Kakashi’s heart skip a beat, and then it really was too late to turn back and climb out the window and run home and pretend this had never happened.

Kakashi’s fingers fumbled at the waist of his trousers, smirking as he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his legs and tossing them onto Guy’s bedroom floor, leaving him in his boxers, outline of his cock obvious through the thin material. His hand fell down to his groin, using the heel of it to palm his shaft as he watched Guy finger himself slowly and deeply, whines tumbling from his mouth as he rubbed over his prostate. He was up to three fingers already, plunging them in repeatedly as slick dripped over his fingers and down his arm, a puddle already forming beneath him from his ass and the precum that dribbled from his cock.

Kakashi knelt down, ridding himself of his boxers before taking a hold gathering Guy’s naked heavy body against his side. He was too weak from the heat to move. Kakashi hitched him onto his own naked back and carried him from the ground to the bed. The cushioning would help, since Kakashi wasn’t sure his alpha would be able to take it easy on Guy once he was inside of him.

Guy panted against the sheets, his hot breath warming his already flaming face. He felt the mattress give in to an added weight and soon, there is a large frame covering his own form.

Kakashi pulled the mask from around his face, and, finally, he was surrounded by the scent of Guy. With how close Kakashi’s face now was to Guy’s own, he could hear the subtle sounds of the younger jonin’s breath. Kakashi groaned, burying his face in Guy’s neck and breathing in deep. His first uninhibited sample of what Guy’s scent really was. Kakashi licked right below Guy’s scent glands, as though he was purposefully avoiding it. But his nose was pressed right against it. The alpha growled possessively with every new batch of pheromones that Guy released. “You taste as good as you smell…”

As Guy melted against his ministrations, Kakashi forced himself to swallow the low noise that threatened to escape his throat. With his mouth and nose full of Guy’s scent, it was all he could do to keep the growl in his chest. He smelled like, like…

There weren’t words.

Guy smelled like _his_. And _fuck_ , he wanted him.

Kakashi trembled, his alpha surer than ever that Guy was meant to belong to him. He quickly realized that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he continued, not like this with Guy desperate and completely at his mercy, making the kind of noises that drove Kakashi absolutely insane. Any second now he would go at him too roughly, unable to hold back.

Kakashi licked and nipped at the sensitive skin there as the other man whimpered beneath him. Hot breath caressed Guy’s sweaty nape as he whispered huskily to his ear. “You’re going to be the death of me, Guy… I can’t hold myself back if you’re like this…” His fangs ached and it took more willpower than he ever wanted to admit not to sink them into the offered flesh. “Do you always scream my name when you’re in heat? How long have you wanted me like that?” Stringing together full sentences was difficult at the moment, but the focus Kakashi had to use to do so was a good distraction to stave off his alpha while Kakashi at least made an attempt at foreplay. The conversation might help to keep his alpha well enough under control.

“Ah— For so long- mnhh,” Guy gasped, breathing coming a little harder, “I - I could only think of –mm — of you when I’m like this. I would do - ah - anything for you.”

Guy talking had the opposite effect. It only spurred on the alpha more. Kakashi could feel his control slipping with every word Guy said.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Guy.” To muzzle him for both their sakes, Kakashi found Guy’s mouth and kissed him feverishly. When their lips met, they both let out a sigh. Of relief, of happiness, Kakashi didn’t know, or couldn’t put a name to the feeling, but he knew it felt right.

He’d never kissed Guy before, but he’d wanted to for so long. The thought had crossed his mind more than the thought of fucking him had, and both had always seemed equally impossible in Kakashi’s mind. The only thing more impossible than that was telling Guy in no uncertain terms just how much Kakashi loved him –and frankly, that was still impossible. But now, he was kissing Guy, and Guy was letting him. Now, he was fucking Guy, and Guy was letting him.

Guy was so agreeable and flexible, Kakashi could guide his body however he liked, and Guy let him. He worked with him, no matter how hastily Kakashi manhandled him into a new position to suit whatever he wanted to try next.

Guy’s hands slid across his back, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs tightly around Kakashi’s waist, bucking against his hardened flesh. Kakashi’s hands gripped his ass, kneading the flesh eagerly. Guy moaned into Kakashi’s throat, licking and biting and suckling. His hands trailed down a little lower, dipped between his ass cheeks, and he pushed one finger into his tight wet heat, already slick with anticipation. He slipped another finger in and Guy cried out, slumping forward even more.

Guy pulled out of the kiss and moaned Kakashi’s name, pressing down against Kakashi’s fingers. “Harder, deeper,” he moaned. He arched his back, trying to get Kakashi to give him the stimulation he craved, but Kakashi’s arm tightened around him.

Kakashi let his sharp teeth scrape along the line of Guy’s scent glands on his neck and the omega let out a high-pitched yelp in surprise. “Wait,” Kakashi snuck his free hand beneath Guy to run his calloused fingers over the omega’s sculpted abs.

Guy released a trembling sigh, closed his eyes and melted into the caring touch. “Ka- Kakashi… Don’t tease me right now…”

Kakashi spread Guy’s muscular legs as far apart as he could, revealing his erection, balls, and swollen pink hole to Kakashi’s hungry gaze. Kakashi rubbed himself briefly against the twitching, wet entrance, feeling himself getting slightly sucked in already. Guy could feel Kakashi’s large, knotted dick resting on his lower back, and he shuddered at the thought of it going inside him. His entrance clenched in anticipation. Guy thrashed his head from side to side, unable to handle the teasing done to his already sensitive area.

Instead, Kakashi’s hand moved again, tracing a path from Guy’s abs to his chest to his nipples. His fingertips ran over them softly, teasingly. The omega moaned softly and melted into the pillow, into Kakashi’s touch. As the alpha’s fingers grew bolder and started to tease those perk nubs more fiercely, pulling them, squishing them, rolling them, Kakashi started to lick along his omega’s scent glands as he slowly, gently rocked his hips against the presenting man’s, rubbing his aching cock against those inviting ass cheeks to ease the edge out of himself a bit. He carefully scraped his sharp teeth against the omega’s sensitive scent glands, dragging a loud moan out of him.

Kakashi sneakily led his hand further down, and Guy visibly jerked in surprise when those fingers suddenly wrapped around his dick.

“K-Kaka-!” Guy cried out when his aching cock was suddenly seized.

“Wow. You want this.” Kakashi marveled, even as he pumped Guy’s cock hard enough for Guy to dig his fingers into the mattress.

“Fuck me already,” Guy huffed, and some sadistic part of Kakashi that loved to get under Guy’s skin, even at times like these, answered, “Make me already.”

Without warning, Kakashi released his hold on Guy entirely.

Just as Guy turned around to question the alpha, Kakashi suddenly leaned into his rival’s space and claimed those lips with his own again. Guy’s eyes widened for a second before relaxing into it. His entire being went lax as he reciprocated into Kakashi’s kiss properly this time. Kakashi licked the omega’s lower lip and the man gladly parted his lips for that curious tongue to dive in.

As Kakashi coaxed Guy’s tongue into a dance with his own, he started to stroke Guy’s dick again, this time more gently, and even more teasingly. He could feel Guy huffing and puffing into their kiss as the occasional soft moan and groan escaped him from the agonizingly slow strokes that Kakashi was still giving his cock.

Guy tasted so sweet. Everything about his body was so welcoming and inviting. All his whimpers and pants and moans were so enticing.

Eventually, they broke apart to catch their breath. Guy looked so lost to pleasure that Kakashi’s inner alpha couldn’t help but be proud to know that Kakashi was the one responsible for that disheveled look. “You _really_ want this. Don’t you?” He gave a hint for what he meant by squeezing Guy’s dick a bit tighter.

Guy shivered and wailed, “I do- I… Kakashi, stop messing with me…! I need—”

Kakashi relented his grasp of Guy’s dick to caress his hand along Guy’s hip. “You need my knot. I know. I’ll give it to you.”

Guy lowered his upper body further into the mattress for better leverage so that he could properly move his hips along the length of his childhood friend’s cock, mouth open in pleasure. “Kakashi, I want _you_. All of you.”

Kakashi hissed at having his swollen and aching dick ground against so suddenly, and his heart skipped a beat from Guy’s heartfelt declaration. He leaned into the crook of Guy’s neck and inhaled the pheromones his scent glands give off. He was flooded by the heavy aroma of Guy’s arousal, desperation, and heat. Kakashi’s heart and Kakashi’s alpha were in agreement –they wanted all of Guy for themselves, too.

“Wait.” Kakashi commanded again. He placed his hand on Guy’s hip, tantalizingly close to his cock, and gave another squeeze, firmer than before. There was the ghost of a kiss against Guy’s spine before Kakashi’s warmth disappeared from behind him. Kakashi climbed off of him and Guy immediately whined at the loss of contact. “Guy. Guy, slow down. Let me breathe. You’re going to make me lose control if you keep talking like that.”

“Kakashi, please…” Guy actually _sobbed_. Kakashi wasn’t sure why that turned him on so much right then. “Please… I want you… Please, fuck me with your cock and knot me… Use me like a rut toy, fuck me senseless, slam your knot into me, fill me up with you… Please, Kakashi, just—”

Guy was presenting and pleading so sweetly, just for Kakashi and no one else. Guy was literally begging for it, tears in his eyes.

_“He’s mine.”_

The thought had come immediately and Kakashi dragged the tips of his fangs along reddened skin, in a way that edged pleasure and pain and drew another shudder from Guy. He was theirs, Kakashi’s and his alpha’s. It didn’t matter whether he was a beta or an omega, because he was Guy, and Guy, in any form, would always be who Kakashi wanted.

Kakashi’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated when the last of his self-control slipped away. With a snarl, he grabbed Guy’s hips firmly with his hands, yanking his rival flush against him, and sharply pushed every last inch of his large and girthy cock inside at such an angle that the tip of his cock hit a pad of sensitivity right inside him.

“Fuck—” Guy hissed, throwing his head back from the sensation of Kakashi inching further and further inside him. His vision shimmered with sparkling lights at the edges and he cried out indulgently. Kakashi was so much warmer than the toys, and he was larger, but he fit, and it didn’t hurt. He felt so right. Guy gasped and purred and sighed and arched his back, nails digging into the sheets in front of him. Tears of pleasure fell from Guy’s eyes.

Guy’s voice was rough and raspy and it sent another jolt of arousal straight to Kakashi’s dick. Heat built up in the base of him once more. There was something in his best friend’s voice that let Kakashi know there was no going back now. The alpha was in control and he was just a rut toy.

It really shouldn’t have been so hot.

Kakashi dragged his tongue along the bruised hickey he’d left, and Guy let out a sob. “You’re so wet, guy… You’re so tight and warm for me…” Kakashi allowed himself one last moment to catch his breath before he finally let himself succumb to his needs. He pulled himself out of Guy, nice and slow, and thrust back inside with a quick snap of his hips. His thighs hit Guy’s ass with a clapping sound and an insane amount of pressure on Guy’s arms, still braced against the bed. And Kakashi dragged himself out, against that sensitive spot inside, making him whine again, nice and slow, angling his hips so that he hit Guy’s sensitive prostate over and over. “Even though I told you to wait… Fine. You’re mine,” he growled.

Again, his hips drew back and snapped forward desperately, quickly setting a fast and punishing pace for the both of them as the alpha fucked the omega’s ass like his life depended on it.

“Begging me and tempting me like that… You wanted me to lose control. I’ll give you want you want.”

Kakashi pulled away from Guy slightly and moved into him again, making him cry out softly in pleasure with another helpless sound. “I have been hearing you make those cute sounds all this time and I can’t hold myself back for another second. You have been enticing me. All. Evening.” Kakashi pounded into him three more times, once with each punctuation mark, and Guy cried out louder each time. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

That commanding voice made Guy’s breath hitch. Kakashi snapped his hips against Guy’s body again, only to drag himself out of him so slowly, so deliberately, dragging another “Ka-Kakashiiii” from Guy’s now desperate lips. “Nggh... Y-you're –Ah! You're so deep…!”

Kakashi repeated the same movement, again and again and again. That sensitive spot was so overstimulated that Guy could barely breathe.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Guy?”

Guy had never known quite how weak he was to this demanding, adoring side of Kakashi until now.

“Yes, yes, please!” Guy cried out. All this taunting was nearly driving him out of his mind. Kakashi sped up his thrusts, making them harder and faster.

Guy was writhing and whining on the bed, all for Kakashi’s thick cock. He was so deep, hitting Guy’s prostate with every thrust, ramming into him as if with the intent to break. Fingers dug into Guy’s thighs, pinning him in place.

Guy moaned loudly as Kakashi picked up the pace, his erection slowly coming to life inside him. Guy could feel it widening, stretching his hole even more and filling him up completely. The sensation of Kakashi’s cock pushing its way in made everything worth it, everything right in the world.

“I’ve never felt this full— You’re so much more than the toys,” Guy whimpered. “I-it’s too much –Ka-Kakashi…”

Momentarily back in control, Kakashi reared back in slight panic. Kakashi leaned over him closer concernedly, and just that small gesture made Guy so hot. He could tell Kakashi was so close to that sensitive spot inside his body. “Guy…” Kakashi slowed down slightly, only to wince in pleasure when Guy suddenly started to thrust his hips up just a little to stimulate himself, making himself shiver and quake and tremble and sigh.

“Don’t stop,” Guy begged, wiggling his hips and clumsily fucking himself on the alpha’s cock. “Please don’t stop.”

The small bit of control Kakashi had hung onto was officially gone for good.

With renewed vigor, Kakashi shoved his cock back into Guy’s entrance roughly. Each slap of skin against skin resounded through in the room, and each wet squelch of slick sent chills through Guy.

"You like that?" Kakashi asked breathily. Guy nodded his head feverishly.

Kakashi slammed Guy harder, deeper, faster, his breath coming in short pants.

This time, their coupling was fervent, almost frantic as Kakashi snapped his hips back and forth into Guy, taking him in deeper, harder, faster. His pace was brutal, and Guy loved it. Guy used his remaining strength to buck his own hips backwards, meeting Kakashi with each thrust until he was a whining mess. They both groaned and moaned out into the air, small whimpers falling from the omega's lips and possessive growls escaping the alpha's throat.

The omega squirmed in his hold, wanting to touch Kakashi and play with his own erection, but it was futile. Right now, Kakashi’s strength overpowered his. Kakashi currently paid no attention to Guy’s weeping erection at all, and Guy could just feel it bouncing as it rocked to the rhythm of Kakashi’s thrusts. Occasionally, he felt it slide against the bedsheets when Kakashi would lean closer to thrust at a particular angle, and he’d be treated to a bit of friction where he wanted it most.

Guy could barely keep up with his thrusts. He tried to move his hips in time with Kakashi’s, but he was pushed down with a firm hand. Kakashi shifted to his knees to get a better angle, and he lifted Guy’s hips up as he rammed as hard as he could inside Guy, rubbing into all of Guy’s weak spots and turning him into even more of a trembling, hot, sticky mess. Guy’s hair was a mess, and his eyes were clouded with heat and passion and something that some traitorous, naïve part of Kakashi sincerely hoped was _love_. He was as eager to do this as Kakashi was. Kakashi enjoyed seeing Guy like this. And Guy enjoyed being like this as well. Guy enjoyed being taken.

“Fuck, Guy, you’re so good for me,” Kakashi groaned into his ear.

The words of praise themselves were oddly exciting and stimulating in their own way. Just those words were so much, almost too much. Guy felt so full, stretched out, Kakashi warm and solid above him, and his every touch and movement and word sparked a fire in his veins. It was all too much.

The emotions that were drowning Guy were too much to handle. Guy hadn't realized how much he needed this, but _Oh God_ had he needed this.

Guy rode out his first orgasm along with each thrust and his cock stayed erect against his stomach, cum dripping down from the tip. Kakashi must have smelled his post-orgasm pheromones as his hips paused in their movements.

"Did you just cum?" He asked. Guy nodded and Kakashi growled erotically, gripping Guy’s hips and using the leverage to thrust back into Guy’s heat harshly, picking the pace back up. "That won't be the last time tonight," he grumbled.

It wasn’t an empty threat. Guy was an omega. One orgasm wasn't going to satisfy him while he was in the middle of a heat.

Kakashi bent his body over him, pressing his chest against Guy’s back, holding them heartbeat to heartbeat. He felt Guy stretching out against him, body slowly unfurling and relaxing. Kakashi nuzzled his face into the back of Guy’s neck, inhaling his scent and heat, and brought his hand around to stroke across his chest and stomach before wrapping his fingers lightly around his cock again. When he hammered into Guy while simultaneously, finally beginning to stroke his shaft again, Guy’s pleasure felt doubled.

Kakashi could reach all of him like this, touch all the right places with ease. Kakashi put his mouth on Guy’s neck and sucked on his skin, then licked along his nape and back up behind his ear, thinking vaguely about the marks he could leave on him, but stopping short before actually leaving any such claim marks, even as he reveled in the sound of Guy’s moans. It made Kakashi’s heart quicken.

“All of you. Every single bit of you,” he growled a reminder. “Those lips… Those abs… Your scars… That voice of yours…” Kakashi’s fingertips traced the map of Guy’s body as Kakashi lifted off the pieces. “And your ass…” His hand stopped to squeeze his ass cheek forcefully, and Guy squeaked. Kakashi huffed laughter against Guy’s skin. “You have a perfect ass, Guy.”

Kakashi and Guy were both learning just how weak Guy was to praise and compliments from Kakashi, even the more vulgar ones that he would complain about in any other context. His body and his heart were both roused by Kakashi’s words.

It only took a few more minutes until Guy felt the warm pool in his stomach signaling another orgasm. During Guy’s heat, after his first orgasm, it didn't take long for more to come along. Apparently, this was even truer when he was getting alpha dicked like this for the first time ever. Or maybe it was simply, specifically because it was Kakashi doing it that Guy was so extraordinarily sensitive. His body had craved it for so long, but he didn't know just how badly he had needed until now.

Guy keened highly and arched his back deliciously. Soft tremors rushed through Kakashi’s chest, and he slowly realized that Guy was purring in delight. Guy’s full-bodied, omega purrs vibrated through Kakashi’s body with each thrust. Kakashi basked in the feeling, groaned lowly at the sound. It triggered the alpha within Kakashi to go even harder, almost blindingly fast.

“Kakashi—I can’t—please…”

Guy’s voice was music to Kakashi’s ears. Oh-so eager, oh-so impatient, oh-so sweet… It was so rare for anything to bring Guy to his knees quite like this. It was so sexy.

“Can’t what?” Kakashi murmured softly. His hands were all over Guy’s body again, stroking his back, his chest, in his hair, over the shells of his ears, the curve of his ass. Guy whimpered feebly again.

“Please—I can’t keep this up—please!”

“Oh, I know you can’t—I hear the desperation in your voice. I want that, too. Your heart, your body, your desperation, all of it…”

“Kakash—”

Guy was cut off with a particularly loud moan when Kakashi forcefully pushed the larger man against the bed with his hips, thrusting against him. Guy could do nothing but allow his eyes to close and his mouth to open, spewing desperate erotic mantras with every roll of Kakashi’s hips, and even those were steadily drowned out by Kakashi’s.

“You’re so fucking good, Guy… I’m gonna fill you up, gonna make you cum—”

Guy didn’t even know which way was up, down, left or right anymore. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, it died in his throat, replaced by a lustful moan or yelp. His breath fell out in frenzied pants as his body moved to the waves of pleasure Kakashi was giving him for the first time, the pleasure his body had been craving ever since he first presented, the closeness his heart had been desiring from Kakashi for so much longer than that.

Guy was close again already, and he needed it so bad, it hurt. He whined. He tried pleading and begging Kakashi through his moans.

Kakashi understood. Guy could always count on Kakashi to understand him without words in the heat of the moment. On missions, on the battlefield, and apparently, in bed.

Kakashi’s hips began to piston inside him more erratically, the previous fast rhythm becoming irregular and stuttering. His breaths and groans became more labored as he kept up an unapologetically fast and hard pace, his brows furrowed in concentration. Guy arched his back and screamed, his nerves electrifying with every hit. Hearing Guy’s enthusiastic response, Kakashi was spurred on to ram his hot erection over that sweet spot again and again.

Guy could feel Kakashi’s thick cock grinding against his prostate, which forced lewd sounds out of him. In turn, the pants and cries and yelps from Guy only spurred on Kakashi’s alpha more. Guy’s uneven huffs grew louder as he tried to keep up with Kakashi’s thrusts by digging his heels on the mattress and lifting his hips up.

Feeling more excited with every moan and scream spilling forth from Guy’s mouth, Kakashi continued slamming his hips hard against Guy’s. The tight sensation clenching around his erection made him see stars. Guy sobbed at every pull of Kakashi’s hips and screamed at every push back in his ass. Kakashi’s rhythm was turning erratic, and Guy could hardly catch his breathe.

“Mine,” Kakashi growled again, relentlessly pounding into the other man. His nails dug into Guy’s hips possessively.

Guy craned his neck to look back at the dominant expression on Kakashi’s face. Moisture and heat rushed between his thighs. He was embarrassed to admit he was turned on watching Kakashi ravage him like this.

Guy had watched Kakashi on S-rank missions. He’d seen Kakashi go head-to-head against some of the most legendary rogue ninja in existence. Kakashi in the field was a beast, a man who’d more than earned his flee-on-sight orders, especially in the brief glimpses Guy had seen of Kakashi on his ANBU missions.

And yet, Guy had never seen him as forceful, as powerful as he was in this moment. He had never felt so weak beneath Kakashi. Guy felt as if he was going to be driven into the mattress, like he could make a hole through the sheets with how hard Kakashi was thrusting into him. And Guy actually enjoyed the rough passion. It made every nerve in Guy’s body go up in flames and explode into white-hot pleasure, leaving him breathless and aching for more.

It was strange, but Guy liked it.

“Yours.” Guy breathed, sincere and sweet and husky and beseeching. The alpha's eyes snapped to him questioningly, his irregular thrusts not letting up. Guy gazed into Kakashi’s eyes almost challenging. He licked his dry lips. “I’m yours.”

Kakashi laughed dangerously, almost manically. He increased his fitful pace even more, loving the desperation ringing in Guy’s sultry voice. He couldn’t help but rough him up as he lifted Guy’s thighs high and apart and vigorously crashed again and again into Guy’s hips, forcing ecstatic screams from the body beneath him every time he thrust against his prostate.

Guy couldn’t handle it anymore. His mind exploded when Kakashi stroked his erection and twisted his nipple all at the same time. The overstimulation consumed him and forced out the messiest and best orgasms Guy had ever had.

He moaned, a jumble of incoherent words and Kakashi’s name as he flung his head back and his hands clawed and ripped at the sheets beneath him. Meanwhile, Kakashi still relentlessly pounded inside him with complete abandon, his erection pulsing around Guy’s tightening walls.

Guy felt so good. He was made for Kakashi. “It’s you. It’s always been you. My destined mate…” Kakashi could feel the base of his cock swell with the hard redness of his knot.

The hot base of Kakashi’s knot pressed against Guy’s rim, stretching at his entrance more and more with each thrust as it pummeled in and out of him, shining with the viscous fluids of Guy’s slick, swelling more and more. Guy groaned out and his legs spasmed when he realized that Kakashi was so, so close to knotting him and giving him what he needed.

After panting several loud and desperate gasps, Guy was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Reflexive tears spilled from the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks. Pleasure built up from the entire evening swirled to an unbelievable mass inside Guy’s stomach, legs, and lower body and exploded into a climax. It dissipated into his arms and legs, his face and his ears, even to the tip of his fingertips, overtaking Guy as much as Kakashi himself had.

With a howling scream, Guy plummeted over the edge of his orgasm. Kakashi didn’t stop thrusting into him even as the shockwaves made Guy’s arms and legs numb. 

Just as Guy howled out his name, Kakashi finally spilled inside him, his hot seed burning him inside-out. When Kakashi came, it wasn’t as loud as Guy, but his groans were throaty and guttural. Kakashi’s knot slipped in, locking them together, and the alpha loudly moaned as ropes of hot, thick cum coated Guy’s inner walls just as Guy came for the umpteenth time that night, a small stream of cum dripping on his stomach as his back arched.

Guy moaned, screaming and raking his nails across the bed as his ass milked Kakashi for all he had. Guy gasped for breath, his back shining with sweat.

Kakashi breathed heavily, leaning his head on Guy’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, their hips still trapped together. Every time Guy’s hole clenched around him as he spasmed from his own orgasm, another rope of cum would explode from his tip. Guy really was milking him dry.

Guy could still feel the stutter of Kakashi’s cock at ever voluntary and involuntary clench of his muscles around Kakashi. When he caught his breath, Guy opened his eyes back up and looked behind him, watching Kakashi gasp in pleasure.

As always, Kakashi was handsome. He looked so stunning when he came. He looked happy and delighted, and he looked… taken, overwhelmed, like he had been the one aching for release instead of Guy. It was fascinating. Guy could hardly look away.

Kakashi finally collapsed on top of his rival, head tucked into Guy’s sweaty neck where Kakashi could smell the strong tang and unique scent of Guy’s. Kakashi was right all along. Guy really did smell like home.

After a few moments filled with heavy breathing and pants, Kakashi rolled the two of them over so that they were both laying on their sides on the bed. They were still attached by the knot, but this arrangement would let them catch their breaths more comfortably without either of them crushing the other under their weight.

Kakashi murmured praise after praise against Guy’s skin, gently massaging his fingers into Guy’s hips and thighs. “Guy… my Guy. My omega. So obedient and so willing but also so feisty and confidant. All for myself. Guy, you're mine…” Kakashi’s possessive words made Guy’s face burn from embarrassment and delight, his heart thundering loudly in his chest and filling Guy’s body with warmth and desire.

Guy melted at the attention.Guy felt a delicious ache radiating from the slightly sore flesh, which was currently being soothed by Kakashi’s tenderer touches. Hearing those words, “my omega,” from Kakashi was strangely heartfelt.

After that, it was a few moments of calm, comfortable silence.

Eventually, Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke again. His head was much less hazy now, and he finally felt like himself again. “…Did I hurt you?”

Guy’s eyes widened and he let out a laugh. “Did you...did you hurt me? I...” He trailed off and shook his head. “What am I even supposed to say to that?”

Kakashi winced and suppressed a moan at the way Guy’s body shook with laughter while Kakashi’s knot was still inside of him, twitching against Guy’s sensitive walls. “It’s not a hard question.” Kakashi’s arms wrapped around Guy’s midsection to keep him in place, then his hand trailed steadily upwards, stopping at his chest, measuring Guy’s thrumming heartbeat. Part of Kakashi knew how irrational it was to be so paranoid, but part of him still carried the pain of losing almost every single person in his life who he loved, so Kakashi asked again, as if to ascertain that Guy was still alive after spending time so close to Kakashi again, “Did I hurt you…?”

Guy understood. “I’m alright, Kakashi.” Guy leaned back to nuzzle against Kakashi, and felt the obvious tension in his body slip away. “When have you ever been more than I can handle?”

Kakashi exhaled heavily, feeling a strong wave of emotion come over him at the sound of Guy’s cheeky tone.

The next logical question, and the one Kakashi would refuse to ask or answer himself, was “So what are we now?” He didn’t expect Guy to ask it anytime soon. Guy had his own hang-ups, just as Kakashi did, and more than that, he knew about Kakashi’s hang-ups better than anyone.

Because Guy was still Guy, and Kakashi was still Kakashi. Guy still belonged in the light, and as much as Kakashi wanted him, he wasn’t going to drag him down into the dark with him.

So, they sat in silence for a while more before it was broken. Guy spoke first this time. His tone was deep and gruff, and it sent vibrations through Kakashi’s body.

“I hadn’t planned on telling you about my presenting.”

Kakashi laughed, not quite bitterly. “We all have our secrets. Even you, huh?”

Guy nodded, and Kakashi wished he could properly crane his neck to see what expression was on Guy’s face. “But I’m glad it’s not a secret anymore. You’re the only one I’d want to come to for this particular thing, Kakashi.”

“…Mm-hm. We can help each other. You can come to me for this any time.”

“Just this?”

“…For anything.” They both knew that was a lie, or more charitably, wishful thinking. He couldn’t come to Kakashi if he wanted emotional openness and honesty, because the words still got stuck in his throat. And Kakashi wouldn’t mark him –not under a false pretense, not just as “a favor” with no strings attached. If Kakashi could ever bring himself to claim ownership of Guy, he was going to do it for keeps. “You know what I… can’t offer you… But I want to take care of you, too. You can rely on me, too. So… please do.”

“Thank you, Kakashi. In that case, I’m issuing a long-term challenge!” Guy couldn’t properly turn around to face Kakashi, but Guy was flexible enough to spare him a glance. He grinned and held up a thumbs up in a Nice Guy pose that was even more awkward than his usual ones. “One day, I’m going to make you fall for me so hard that you’ll take responsibility for calling me yours. As a self-rule, until I can convince you to be my mate, and until we can exchange the words we’re dancing around right now,” Guy held up his hand and stared at his wrist. Genma hadn’t renewed the mark after all. It was still fading, ever so gradually. “Until then, I will be facing the world as I am. And when I win,” Guy gestured to his neck, “I want one here.”

An alpha could stake his claim by leaving a bite mark anywhere, but one on the neck was considered especially binding. It was a much louder message than the more traditional marks on the wrist.

Guy really wanted him forever.

Kakashi buried his face in the nape of Guy’s neck, hiding his sudden flusteredness. “…I’m rooting for you.”

“Ha! Really?! That’s rare! Usually, you’re the most competitive person I know! You hate yielding points to me!”

“Yeah. I do,” Kakashi admitted quietly. “But this time I’m rooting for you. Please, please, keep tearing my walls down and knock some sense into me eventually. If anyone can do it, it’s you. You’re strong.”

“Damn right I am!”

They laughed, and then lapsed back into another tender silence, interrupted by the occasional bits of small talk or snarky comments at each other.

Eventually, Kakashi’s knot deflated, and they finally pulled apart.

Guy turned around and reached his arms out with a grin, way too energetic still after all of that. Kakashi got up, and Guy hooked his arms around the Anbu soldier’s neck. Kakashi lifted him up to carry him to the bath.

It was a little worrying, holding onto something as bright and pure as Guy with Kakashi’s bloodstained hands. But there was no way in the Kakashi’s right mind that he would let Guy slip from his grasp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a kakagai smut suggestion for me to write? Send any requests to kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com


End file.
